The present invention generally pertains to electronic circuit boards and is particularly directed to a transformer for use on such boards.
In designing circuits which are embodied on electronic circuit boards, sometimes it is desirable to include a transformer for performing such functions as providing an impedance transformation for coupling energy from an oscillator to an RF amplifier, or for suppressing unwanted signal components.
However, conventional transformers are bulky and are not readily fitted on compact electronic circuit boards. As a result there often is a tendency to design around a combination of circuit elements requiring a transformer.
Although the use of flat coil inductors on electronic circuit boards is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,947 to Freymodsson entitled "Inductive Module for Electronic Devices", as well as in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,691 entitled "Electronic Circuit Board Flat Coil Inductor", the design of a flat coil transformer for an electronic circuit board heretofore has not been described in the prior art; and even through Freymodsson suggests that the design shown in his patent could be adapted for the fabrication of transformers, he does not describe how such could be accomplished.